


Good Karma

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Shorty Series [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cussing, Demonic Influence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sass, cursing, cuteness, lemon-hinted lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: You've been fairly busy with different jobs, finding yourself with too many to handle on your own.  Nero's glad to lend you a helping hand, and after taking care of a few that are time-sensitive and difficult, you both catch a break. He's especially concerned with repaying you for an earlier pleasure...
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Female Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Shorty Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132
Collections: Devil May Cry - Nero x Reader/OC Recommendations





	Good Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait on number five! I haven’t been able to get Nero’s tongue out of my mind, but Adulting Necessities severely interfered in my hobby. :’)

You stared forlornly at the neat stack of papers by your phone, which had grown exponentially in two days. The entirety of one of said days had been taken up by a job. With almost _fifteen_ individual tasks to handle, you seriously considered handing at least the hardest three off to Morrison, whom you had come across by accident once. He was great for taking the stuff that was too dangerous for you to do alone. The fact that you still got a tiny cut of the pay for being the original handler was nice, too, but then you thought about what may or may not be too hard for you and Nero to handle together.

You wouldn’t be surprised for a minute if both of you could handle those three difficult ones. They weren’t time sensitive, but four of the other ones _were_, and you wouldn’t be able to get to all of them in time even _with_ Nero’s help. With a soft sigh, you picked up the phone to give Morrison a call. Five missions lighter, you took the phone between your shoulder and ear again and dialed Nero’s van.

“Devil May Cry.”

You rolled your eyes at his polite tone, no matter that you were always happy to hear his voice. “Hello, handsome. Feel up to having some fun?”

He huffed a soft laugh. “Are you offering me a job killing demons or killing your sexual frustration?” His voice sounded so much better once he knew it was you and not a customer.

You were pretty sure you could hear Nico choking in the background, but Nero just snickered, so you paid it no mind. You made sure he could hear the smirk on your face when you answered, “A little of both, if you’re up to it.”

“_Oh_, you’re threatening me with all kinds of good times. So…what do ya need?”

His voice had gone an extra twinge of serious, so you dropped the teasing and answered, “I’ve got a handful of jobs that need to be done. Two are ASAP missions, but a couple of the other ones will get me killed if I go alone. You think you can handle one of those emergencies and meet up with me?”

“What’s the magic word?”

You were sorely tempted to ask him how old he was, but you instead grinned like sin and pressed the phone close to your mouth while breathily moaning, “_Please, Nero, I need you_.” There was a noisy clatter that made you pull the phone from your ear. You were pretty sure Nero had dropped it, and you heard Nico’s _cackles_ clear as day, which left you wishing you could’ve seen how red his face went at your words.

“_Damn_,” he sighed, “Anything time sensitive after those two? I might not be able to wait that long.”

“Frisky boy,” you teased before giving him the details. “I’ll see you after. Be careful and happy hunting.”

“Same to you,” he replied before hanging up.

_______

You had figured Nero’s sense of smell would drive him up a wall, so you handled the demons that were trying to infest a nearly full hospital. Instead, you gave him the mission of a small horde attacking a playground. When you met up with him outside a small courtyard park, you couldn’t help the giggles at the leaves, twigs, and grass stains and teased him, “Nero, did you kill the demons or play with the kids?”

He shrugged with a little grin. “A little of both,” he answered before easily scooping you up by your butt and planting a kiss on your lips. He pulled back and wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, you smell like rubbing alcohol, cleaning chemicals, and sickness… Where the hell was yours at?”

“A hospital,” you replied, smiling when he still leaned his forehead against yours despite the clinging stench. “Thought the smells would drive you crazy.”

“That and, uh…especially after my arm…” he muttered, “Yeah, I don’t like hospitals much, so thanks for not giving me that one.”

“Your arm?” you prompted softly, nudging his head with yours. “I didn’t want to pry…and if you don’t want to tell, you don’t have to.”

He sighed quietly and mumbled, “It’s not that… It was over a year ago, anyway,” while moving toward a bench. He sat with you straddling his thighs to sit on his lap, his hands still warmly cupping your bottom. He buried his nose in your neck and took a deep breath before telling you the abridged version of the story. “To beat it all,” he grumbled afterwards, “turns out that guy is my _father_…”

“Okay,” you leaned back, “wait a second-! Your _dad_ tore off your_ arm_ because _his_ sword was _inside_ it?!”

He snorted and shot you a bland look. “Calling him a ‘dad’ is pushing it.”

You rolled your eyes and gave him a dry glare in return. “_Not_ what I meant, but okay… How’d his sword get _in_ your arm?” You only knew what Nero or Nico told you about his life, and you sometimes wondered if he forgot that after all the time you had spent together. 

“Neither of us _knew_ that then, though I don’t know if it would have mattered… He wasn’t in the best of shape mentally or physically…” He pressed his lips together and tipped his head back a little, gazing up at the sky for a few moments before looking back at you. “What do you know about Devil Arms?” he asked, and you figured it was to steer the topic of conversation onto more comfortable ground.

You rolled with the change without fuss, shelving the subject for later as you gave an easy shrug and verbally answered, “Just that they’re made from the souls of really powerful Devils upon defeating them.” You absentmindedly toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, smiling a little when he shivered. “What does that have to do with your father’s sword?” Calling the man his ‘dad’ seemed to agitate Nero, even if his rebuke was mild for what you knew of his temper, so you would refrain from making that mistake again.

He tilted his head forward slightly, giving you more skin to work with, and his voice was rather soft as he explained, “Devil Arms kind of…have a mind of their own. Yamato definitely does, but anyway…” He pressed his lips together and fidgeted with your back pockets. “My arm changed after a really bad injury, and it had this habit of assimilating things into itself…almost like storage…but sometimes it would transform things into pure power and gain abilities, some of which I still have. Yamato rested there, too, but I’m guessing my grandparents didn’t get a chance to teach those assholes to be polite and ask for things.”

You snickered at the annoyed look on his face, kissing his forehead before touching yours to his as you quietly said, “I’m glad you’re okay.” One side of his mouth tilted up in a crooked smile. You rubbed your nose against his to make him blush then mumbled, “I’ll also avoid dragging you along on hospital and clinic jobs when I can.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” he replied just as quietly, “If you need me, you don’t hesitate, alright? Honestly, it was more the aftermath of sneaking out of the hospital that mentally scarred me than the actual stay since I was in a coma for almost all of it.”

“’The aftermath’?” you echoed in a soft voice.

He huffed a laugh, and you guessed he was thinking back on his return. “I thought Kyrie was going to skin me alive and Nico was going to make her a weapon to do it.”

You smirked and teased, “If Kyrie can keep you on your toes, she sounds like someone I want to meet.”

He lips curved into a precious, little smile. “Who knows, maybe someday soon? Just watch the foul language.”

“Coming from you…? That’s hilarious,” you mumbled with a little tug to the hair you’d been playing with, mentally shelving the little hitch in his breath for later. “But I will; no worries.”

“Thanks… So, what’s next?”

You held up a slip of paper with a taunting smile. “Up for a challenge?”

He grinned widely. “Always.”

_______

You both stumbled into your house three jobs and two days later, laughing while arguing over who racked up more kills.

You elbowed Nero in the side while teasing, “I don’t care if that demon was three times your height! Still one demon!”

“Oh, c’mon!” he groused with an annoyed toss of his hands into the air, “You killed twelve in the time it took me!” He swatted your elbow away.

“And whose fault was that?” you retorted, your jaw dropping open when he _pouted_ at you, and you spluttered a laugh. With emphasizing pokes to his abdomen, you added, “Spend _more_ effort using your _gun_ or _sword_ instead of your _mouth_ next time!” 

“_What_?!” he barked, snatching your hand to keep you from prodding him anymore, threading his fingers together with yours so easily that you wondered if he even thought about it. “The thing was just as mouthy as me!”

“Oh, don’t worry,” you retorted with the grin on your face growing ever wider, “I’m still trying to figure out who sank to whose level!”

“_Hey_!” he belted out in offense, “I’m a helluva lot smarter than boulder brains!” He scowled at you with a frown that couldn’t decide whether it was a pout or not and left him looking rather cute but ridiculous.

You broke down into helpless giggles more due to his expression than the insult to the rock demon that had been terrorizing a local quarry. He rolled his eyes as he sank down into the chair by the door to take off his boots, going at his laces with false-angry grumbles when each glance he shared with you made you start giggling again. “I did like…the one about…not enough gravel left t-to…to pave a dr-driveway,” you admitted while trying to get your mirth and breath back under control.

He huffed a laugh, finally giving up his attempts to look upset, and simply tugged you close to twirl you to sit in his lap. “Get your shoes off, teeny,” he muttered, waiting until you had so that he could pull you back against him more tightly once you tried to get up. He brushed his nose along your neck, making you shiver as he took a deep breath. He pressed his forehead to the skin and, after a few calm moments, quietly confessed, “I like holding you…and I’ve missed it the last couple of days…”

You smiled softly while threading your fingers into his hair, never failing to be amazed at how soft the strands were, and traced your other hand’s fingertips over the backs of his hands. “You can hold me anytime you like, y’know? I don’t bite…”

He hummed and quietly asked, “What if I _like_ being bitten?” You shuddered at the thought of making him _writhe_. “Especially here,” he continued with a kiss pressed to the muscle between your neck and shoulder, “and here,” he nipped at your shoulder, “and definitely here,” his tongue traced over the side and back of your neck.

You were a little breathless when you teased, “Don’t give away all your secrets… Leave some for me to find…”

“Don’t worry,” he murmured, sliding one hand up from your abdomen to rest his forearm between your breasts and gently grip your shoulder. “I want to find yours, though…” he trailed off into a soft kiss beneath your ear, “…Will you let me?”

You wanted so badly to agree right then and there, not caring about how uncomfortable the entryway floor might be in the long run since you might get a shoe in your spine, but you groaned softly and mumbled, “How about after a shower? We’re both sweaty and filthy.”

“If that’s what you want,” he agreed easily, and you knew it was _too_ easily when his smirk pressed into your neck. “I’ll enjoy the taste of you with nothing in the way.” You closed your eyes as your core _pulsed_ with want, shuddering when he took another deep breath of your neck through his nose. “You smell _so good_…good enough to _eat_,” he breathed, flicking his tongue over the shell of your ear.

“_Nnneeerrrooo…_” you whimpered, squirming at the thought of his tongue and what he could do to you with it. “Shower…!” You wriggled off his lap and pulled him up to shove him toward the bathroom, slipping inside once the shower was running to grab his clothes before changing into just a bathrobe. You laid his pajamas on the counter with yours beside them. Afterwards, you tossed his and your dirty laundry in the washer and hung his coat by the door to take to the drycleaners later.

He was quick to dry off and get dressed, and you tugged him down by the towel around his neck to kiss his cheek for it before nudging him out of the bathroom. You were as quick as you could be while trying to enjoy the warm water washing away the day’s grime and stress. After a few moments of letting the soothing spray run through your hair, you turned the water off and toweled yourself dry before going to work on your hair. It would be a lost cause in the morning either way, but you wanted most of the water out of it.

You weren’t paying attention as you pulled on your pajamas, though you quickly realized a problem when your pants weren’t there when you _knew_ you had grabbed a pair. You wrapped your towel around your waist, threw open the door, and glared at Nero. His innocent look _almost_ fooled you, but his eyes had a tinge of red in them, and you could see the bottom of one pant-leg laying on the floor on the other side of the bed. You _wanted_ to be annoyed with him, but he started grinning as soon as you started trying to frown.

You attempted a dive for your pants, but he was unfairly fast, grabbing you by the waist in midair and holding you up. Your towel had been forsaken in your risky move for aforementioned pants, leaving you in only your tank-top and panties as he nuzzled your abdomen. “Nero, you _brat_,” you bit out with a laugh. You wrapped your legs around his chest while securing your arms around his head to purposely press your breasts against his forehead. Having them anywhere near his face was usually enough to get him to blush and stammer. Instead, that rumbling purr sounded throughout his chest, vibrating straight into you through the thin fabric of his T-shirt and your panties. A quiet whimper escaped you as your legs tightened to hold you closer to the source. 

He coughed softly, the purring ending as he eased you back to stare up at you with a light blush on his cheeks. The reddish tinge in his eyes faded quite a bit, but you wouldn’t mistake the embarrassment on his face for arousal under any circumstance. He quietly muttered, “That’s new…” before letting out another soft cough.

“No, it isn’t,” you mumbled, burying your hands in his hair and scraping your nails lightly over his scalp. It only took a few passes down to the nape of his neck for him to start purring again. He pressed his head into your hands when the touches became too soft, and you gave a little smile at his half-lidded eyes then explained in a whisper, “You do it in your sleep quite often when cuddling me…and especially when I do this.” You flexed your fingers a moment in emphasis. “I didn’t expect you to do it when…well…”

He took in a slow breath, the purring pausing when he spoke, “I guess…I haven’t ever been comfortable enough… I mean, the demon in me has, uh…_certain needs_…but I’m not…I don’t…” He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together before dropping his head to hide his face against your stomach. “I just, uh…kinda…get in and get it done, I guess… Just shut up my Devil instincts…make sure my partner’s satisfied…and then, um…move on, ya know?”

You sighed softly, wanting so badly to thump him over the head but knowing it wouldn’t help right then. Your voice remained gentle as you asked, “_You’ve_ never been _fully_ satisfied…have you?” His body tensed, especially his arms around your waist. He held you a little tighter, pressing his face more against you in attempt to muffle the whine that sounded like it had that _little something extra_ that meant his Devil instincts were a little closer to the surface. “Hey… Listen to me, okay?” Red irises peeked up at you from your abdomen and between your breasts, and he was too damn cute for you to do anything but grin a little. “I’m not sure I’m ready to pop the L-word yet…but I care about you, okay? I care _a lot_…a lot more than I have about anyone else… And that means _all of you_, ya hear me? Healing-spit Devil, squishy-skinned human, and the snarky dork in between.”

He _shuddered_ inside your grip, and had he been fully human, he would have dropped you with how much tension _sloughed_ off him. “You always seem to…to know what to say…what I need to hear.” His mind drifted to Kyrie, the one other person who had that skill, but he soon shelved thoughts of his friend-sister to consider later. He sighed softly and nuzzled against you again.

“Just saying what I feel,” you replied while combing your fingers through his hair again. You honestly didn’t expect him to still be in the mood for anything naughty after that conversation, but he surprised you when his ethereal claws lifted you as he slid his arms down under your thighs to catch your butt and back as the wings faded. “N-Nero-! What’re you-”

“Shh,” he hushed, nuzzling against your belly. You let out a soft, high-pitched noise at the ticklish sensation, squirming relentlessly until he turned and thumped your back against the wall. “I hope you don’t care about these…” he murmured as his claws made another appearance. You squeaked when they easily sliced through the hips of your panties, and he pulled the ruined undergarment away with his teeth to flick it to the side. “I recall making you a promise…”

You couldn’t help the shiver that raced all the way down your body to your toes, knowing he felt it through his hands and arms that were pinned between your back and the wall. He kissed down your belly and across your thigh that he could reach, nipping and sucking at the tender skin. You gasped a little with each new, tiny mark he left behind, whimpering softly when he skipped over where you wanted him most to mark up your other thigh. “Nero…Nero, please…” you begged quietly, loving every touch of his lips and teeth on your skin but desperate for more.

“You’re usually…so shameless…” he replied between kisses and glanced up to catch your eye with a smirk as he added, “I’m sure I know what _you_ want…but _I_ want you to say it…”

You pouted over having your game turned around on you, but you didn’t actually mind. A shudder went through you as he tickled the outside of your folds with his Devilish tongue, though you took a moment to notice it was bluish-black since you hadn’t _seen_ it before. “Damn right, you know,” you muttered, rolling your hips slightly when it traced over your slit. “I want to know…what else…your mouth can do… I want you to _drive me crazy_ with that tongue…”

His half-lidded eyes glowed as he smirked up at you around his tongue, delving the tip inside in slow, shallow licks and moaning softly at the taste of you. He flicked the tip against your clit, making you tug on his hair from the blistering spike of pleasure. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, his eyes falling closed as your fingertips rubbed away the slight ache, and he drew back from you for a moment to quietly rasp, “Hold on tight,” before tipping his head forward.

You held your breath as your fists tightened in his hair. He only brushed his nose over your glistening core, though you blushed heavily when he breathed in the scent of your arousal. That was wiped from your mind when he hiked you just a little higher for easier access. You arched and thumped your head on the wall when that Devilish tongue slid along your inner folds and dipped into your vulva, teasing your entrance with tiny, languid thrusts on each pass that made your toes curl. The little bolts of pleasure left you unable to pull your head back down for a few moments. You distantly noted the ceiling was maybe all of three inches above your head, which would have left you a little annoyed at being grateful for being so short if Nero hadn’t just delivered a rather harsh suckle to your clit that made you _shriek_.

His glare was annoyed as he muttered, “Eyes on me, teeny,” but the amusement in his voice took all the bite out.

You panted out a laugh and retorted, “_Make me_.” A keening whine sounded low in your throat when, with his eyes glued to yours, he slipped his tongue inside you. The sensation was so different from anything else you had ever pleasured yourself with. “_Hooohmigawd_,” you slurred as you felt it slide deeper and deeper and _writhing_ when he _twisted_ it. “Ha-Ha-How fucking_ long_-?” you choked out before cutting yourself off with a sharp _squeak_.

He hummed a chuckle, rubbing the tip of his tongue over the rounded hardness that stopped him from going further before circling it. _ He_ knew what he was touching and tasting and was relishing the flavor of every bit of you along the transformed appendage, but he was waiting on your brain to catch up. He loved your little, stuttered noises of surprise at each brush. He thought your sounds were some of the cutest things he had ever heard, and you were somewhat grateful his tongue was so busy so that he couldn’t say anything about them.

“_Nero_! _Nero, tha’s m’cervix_!” you managed finally, voice still too many octaves too high. You honestly weren’t sure _what_ to think, having not realized his tongue was_ that_ long or that it was _possibly_ longer considering his mouth wasn’t pressed against you. You were still trying to decide when you felt him pull away, and you wrapped your legs around his head. “W-Wait…” you breathed, “Jus’ lemme… I’ve never… Lemme process it…”

He moaned softly and pressed closer again, nudging your clit with the tip of his nose. You could tell he was enjoying letting _all_ of himself out to play, and you noted he was making sure that you associated _everything_ with a least _some_ level of pleasure. He twisted his tongue over your G-spot, shivering at your gasping whimpers as the motion knocked the thoughts from your mind.

You couldn’t help curling over him due to all the different sensations rocking your body, beyond thankful for his strength and sense of balance as his hands pressed against your back. They were like two huge, warm rocks of stability in the ocean of pleasure. You decided to weigh in on the old saying of ‘In for penny, in for a pound’ and smirked a little while breathing against his hair, “…_I want more_…” You felt the shudder that raced through his body.

A quiet hum of a groan rumbled through his throat. He raised his head a little to catch your clit between his upper lip and tongue to tease you with slight suckles, shivering at your soft, broken whines. He moaned as your fingers gripped and released his hair. Your trembling legs gave away how close you were, and you let out a quiet, desperate noise when he pulled away from you. He lay you on the bed, grinning a little when you relaxed and opened your legs wider for him, then settled himself between them to press kisses down your slit before slowly thrusting his tongue inside you.

It wasn’t as deep as before, but you gripped the sheets and thrashed as he mercilessly rolled over your G-spot with the tip. He twisted the pad of his thumb over your clit, making your orgasm hit you like a train and causing you to arch sharply with a stilted cry, and you blushed again when you heard him _purring_ while he gently lapped at your entrance. He continued rubbing your clit, prolonging the pleasure burning through you. “N-Nero, please-!” you tried to say, but you honestly didn’t know what you were asking for aside from more of whatever he was willing to give as you writhed under his touch.

He carefully worked two fingers inside your slick warmth and _moaned_ when you tightened down on them. “_Damn…_” he breathed, looking up at you with lidded, slightly glowing eyes, “…Sexier than I imagined…” You blushed at his praise, whining when he pressed his thumb back to your clit while thrusting his fingers. When his nose pushed your shirt up so that his lips touched your belly, you buried your hands in his hair and tugged him upward. “Didn’t think you’d want-” he started before your tongue slid across his lips. He _growled_ and cupped the back of your neck with his free hand, balancing himself on his elbow to have space to continue working you into ecstasy as he dived into your mouth.

You wanted to kiss him so badly that your own flavor didn’t matter to you. He still tasted amazing, and you wondered if maybe it was because he was part Devil, but you tossed that thought aside since he was doing such wonderful things to you with his fingers. His mouth on you blew your mind, and his hands were their own kind of pleasure. Another digit pressed inside you, and you moaned into his kisses at the satisfying stretch of your muscles. 

A second orgasm built within you so slowly under his teasing ministrations. When he finally let you climax, you completely soaked his hand and whimpered with an involuntarily jerk away from his touch when he ever-so-carefully pulled his fingers out of you. He pressed gentle kisses over your face before drawing back to sit on his knees. Being held on the cusp of orgasm for so long twice in a row had left you extremely oversensitive and a little dazed, but you couldn’t miss the tent in his pajama pants even if your life depended upon it.

“N-Nero,” you stammered, attempting to raise up slightly on your arms, “You…you haven’t…” You groaned and flopped back onto the bed, opening your eyes and watching with riveted fascination as he wrapped his tongue around his fingers and hand to lick them clean. Once he spotted you watching, his eyes never left yours. “That’s…that’s unfairly hot…” you breathed, reaching out for him and smiling softly when he threaded his fingers with yours.

He leaned over you again, blanketing your body with his and fitting quite comfortably between your legs. Your come soaked into his shirt, though he didn’t seem to care, especially when you adjusted your foot over the back of his thigh to tease your heel gently against his testicles through his pants. He softly groaned your name, rolling his hips into the mattress. “I-I can… You d-don’t have to…”

“Hushhhh,” you cooed, running one hand through his hair while digging into your drawer with the other. You pulled out the first bottle of lube you reached, grinning a little when you realized you’d grabbed the tingling kind this time. You wondered what he would think of it as you nudged him up. 

He saw the bottle in your hand and immediately said, “You’re way too sensitive for any-”

You cut him off with your toes over his lips. He had an extremely confused look on his face as you proceeded to pour a good bit onto your palm and rub your hands together. He flicked his tongue at your toes with a smirk. You jerked your leg away with a squeak before wiggling them then pulling your legs up a little further. A little smirk curved your lips as he blushed a soft pink.

“What’re you…” he trailed off when you slathered the warmed liquid on the insides of your thighs, breathing out a sigh of pleasure at the sensations over the sensitive marks he had left behind.

You reached up for him again, smirking when the bits of leftover lube spread over his hands and made him shiver. “I want you inside me so badly,” you murmured as you used your toes to hook the waistband of his pants and pull them down, “but I’ll have to settle for feeling you another way.” You closed your legs and tugged him forward, his weight pressing your legs against your chest.

He quickly caught onto what you planned, and his erection slid between your slick thighs as you tensed them a little to tighten on him but keep the grip soft. You knew the exact moment the tingling lube started working. He _grimaced_, baring his teeth and clenching them so hard his jaw flexed while squeezing his eyes shut, and a quiet whine escaped his throat as his hands _trembled_ in yours. He swallowed hard and pulled his hips back slowly.

A tiny moan escaped you at the movement on the tender skin, but the bit of pleasure was overcome by the bolt that shot down your spine and settled in your belly when his eyes opened _wide_ as he let out a choked cough of breath. “Nero? Are you-?”

“_Fuck_,” he gasped, “Th’ell’s…in tha’ _sss_stuff…?!” He shifted your legs before pressing back into the warm slit, kissing along your calf until he withdrew again and _biting_ as the lube smothered him in tingles and pinpricks of pleasure. “Sh-shit… Not gonna last…”

You groaned softly, wondering how he didn’t break skin with how hard his teeth dug in before deciding it didn’t matter. “This is for _you_, Nero,” you assured him, bending your body into a ball to reach his lips and whispering against them, “I just want to watch you come.” You could _see_ the shiver that wracked him.

He felt like a furnace against your legs, and it wasn’t long before he was pulling his shirt off then bracing himself with his hands on either side of you. You certainly weren’t complaining as you admired the way his muscles moved. “…Feels so good…” he breathed while pressing closer so that he could touch his forehead to yours, and you reached blindly for the bottle and slicked up your hand again. He threw his head back and arched sharply when his erection pressed into your grip after sliding between your thighs, and he softly gasped, “_Oh fuck_…!”

You dug your other hand into his hair and pulled his head back down with a smirking tease of, “_Eyes on me, lovely._” His cheeks flushed even more, the pink spreading over the bridge of his nose, and his stormy-blue eyes lit with a slight glow that stole your breath. You traced your hand down his face and whispered, “Nero…you’re so _beautiful_…”

You wondered if his orgasm surprised him with how hard he thrusted against you through it, but you knew he was still _somehow_ keeping his strength in check so that he didn’t accidentally hurt you. His expression was all you were concerned with, though, as he painted your hand, belly, and thighs with his release. His brow furrowed so tensely as he squeezed his eyes shut, his gritted teeth doing nothing to stop the moaning, raspy whimpers that sounded from deep in his throat. Less than a moment later, his eyes fluttered open and flickered between stormy-blue and slit suns. His lips parted a tiny bit as he panted for breath, and you could see the muscles in his arms, shoulders, and chest _quivering_ as he tried not to collapse on you.

You traced your clean hand up one arm and murmured, “Rest against me,” while gently tugging his shoulder. He finally sagged against your legs at your urging, his eyes settling on a light glow behind stormy-blue. You were thankful for being flexible enough that the position didn’t bother you. You smirked at him as you licked your fingers, discovering the flavor of him was like a drug that you could easily become very addicted to. “You taste amazing,” you mumbled around your fingers, smirking when his eyes dilated and shone a little brighter. 

There was something about Nero’s come that tickled your taste buds in all the perfect ways. It wasn’t salty or bitter like you expected it to be, and you instead found his flavor to be only barely sweet and a little tart. You traced your fingertips through the puddle on your belly to get more of it.

He _whimpered_ as he watched you, his cheeks flushing again, and he whispered, “Damn… Were you _made_ for me?”

You grinned a little, raising up to flick your tongue at his lips. Your voice was soft when you answered, “I think that’s my line,” and carded your clean fingers through his hair. “You want to call it ‘good karma’ and leave it at that?”

He huffed a laugh and pressed his face against your shoulder. Propping his weight on his elbows, he wriggled a little to make you part your legs so that he could fully blanket you. His hands were so warm as they slid up your sides. He gently gripped your opposite shoulder with one hand and buried the other in your hair. “Good karma made me really sensitive…” he muttered into your skin.

You snorted and nuzzled the side of his head. “It might be _all of you_ finally being satisfied, too… You’ve never gotten to just…let loose before. Keeping your strength in check is one thing, but…you’re always holding some part of yourself back…”

“Yeah,” he breathed, and you could feel his smile against your skin. “It’s…definitely different… I feel so fuckin’ _good_ right now…” he trailed off into a soft moan and brushed his lips over your neck.

You tilted your head to give him more space and quietly replied, “I like making you feel good.” He nibbled on a spot that had you gripping his hair and holding his mouth close. “Maybe next time,” you breathed, “you can spread me on that pretty cock of yours.”

He _moaned_ at the thought, recalling how tight, warm, and wet you were on his tongue and fingers. “Can you- Do you-” he growled softly and tried again, “I’ll need to, uh…get a pack of condoms.”

You used your hand in his hair to pull his head up, grinning directly into his lidded eyes and lightly flushed face. “Why do you think you need condoms?” The look of confusion mixed with his pink cheekbones made him look beyond adorable. “Nero…” you couldn’t help the amused tone in your voice, “I’ve been on demon-tested birth control since I became a Devil Hunter. My gynecologist is part demon.” You watched as his eyes lit up in pleasant surprise before a grin curved his lips. “You never know when,” you trailed your hand down his face, “a _sexy Devil_,” your fingertips brushed across his lips, “will lure you into his bed.”

“Who lured whom?” he muttered, bluish-black tongue slipping between his lips to wrap around your fingers. He tugged the tips into his mouth, teasing them with both sharper teeth and his tongue while watching you. Your breath came a little faster as you bit your lip. He released your hand and smirked as he wondered, “Just call it ‘good karma’?”

You shot him a wry smile and nipped his nose, grinning when he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
